A Gentleman's Facade
by Reinne141
Summary: [YagyuuxSakunoxNiou] She wore her heart on her sleeve; he was heartless. The other was a true trickster; he was a trickster in a gentleman's facade. His world was all black and white, until silver and auburn came, and entirely changed his life. She came and without him knowing, taught him how to love. But what will he do when his supposed bestfriend falls in love with her as well?
1. Chapter 1

A Gentleman's Facade

By: Reinne141

I.

...

_Everything was black and white. _

...

Yagyuu Hiroshi was seven years old when his parents first noticed that something was odd about their son.

They gave him a labrador puppy as a present for his birthday, to be his companion whenever both of his parents are away. His mom frequently travelled from one place to another, as it was the nature of her job as a liaison officer for the external affairs of the company she worked for, while his dad was an internal medicine doctor who, because of his sudden promotion, was assigned to one of the biggest hospitals in Tokyo.

It was in Kantou though, which was far and unfamiliar to their dear Hiroshi, so his parents opted that it would be best for their son to stay in Kanagawa with his grandparents where he can be taken care of in a comfortable environment. His parents wanted him to grow up in the place where they themselves were raised.

Hiroshi was such a good boy. He never cried for them to stay, nor did he beg for his parents to take him with them. He just quietly nodded, saying that he understood why they have to go so they don't need to explain themselves further. It was quite amazing for such a young boy of his age to be so mature and understanding, that's why his parents felt so proud to have him as their son. He was always silent and unlike the other kids, Hiroshi never bothered to play with other children. He was contented with keeping to himself and reading his favorite books.

Hiroshi was not an overly cheerful boy, and he was often reticent when other people are around, but he had a growing air of dignity radiating from him that made them aware that he's perfectly capable of taking care of himself.

They were sure he'd grow up into a fine, young man, and they couldn't ask for more.

So when they left, they were quite confident that he would be okay, and besides, he seemed to like the puppy they gifted him. His mom would always call him to ask about how he's doing, and his answer was always the same. He'd say he's fine and that's it. Then his mom would ask him about the puppy, and he'd say it was fine too. He never gave more details, and his words were all brief and to the point, but his mom thought it was alright because she knew that Hiroshi was never talkative.

During summer, his parents came back and offered to take him on a vacation, to which he simply shrugged and agreed. They went to the beach and they even brought his puppy. His mom and dad figured they should spend some family time together, and being left alone with his Baa-san and Ji-san in Kanagawa must be so lonesome for Hiroshi. But it was not long before they found out that he did well on his own, and he didn't seem to be missing them either. Suffice to say, it was commendable, but at the same time, strangely saddening.

When afternoon came, his parents suddenly realized that he was gone for over two hours already, and he didn't even tell them where he'd be going. So the couple scoured the beach for any sign of him, and were about to call the police when his dad caught sight of him standing near a cliff. Nervous and terribly concerned, the two ran to where he was, praying to Kami for his absolute safety. As they neared the little boy, they found that he was staring blankly at the waters crashing against the side of the rocky cliff, and when they too averted their eyes to the spot where he was intently gazing at, they quickly noticed something red sticking to the surface of the large stones below them, and it was slowly flowing down to the sea where it spread and mixed with the water, making it appear pinkish until it dissolved completely.

It was unmistakable. It was blood.

"The dog followed me," Hiroshi muttered without any kind of emotion in his voice. It was the same tone he used in his daily conversations with them; monotonous and flat. "I was standing here when it came. Then it jumped to me, but it fell down. It died there."

And as the little boy turned to leave, his parents came to a realization. Hiroshi referred to the puppy as "It". He never gave his dog a name, he never hugged it nor did he ever play with it, and it seems he was never attached to the puppy even after six months of having it with him. Unlike other boys who'd love to have a dog, Hiroshi never once showed any affection towards it and would just let it run around without even so much as a glance.

They realized then that he never talked about the puppy during their calls, not because he wasn't talkative, but plainly because the little boy never cared.

...

_Empty, hollow and deprived of life._

_..._

Unlike what other people thought, Hiroshi never hated his parents. He knew why they were always away and it was only logical for them to do that since they are his parents and they're supposedly and legally obliged to provide for him, so he didn't feel bad about them leaving him in Kanagawa. In fact, he didn't feel anything about it, so he just went along with their decisions as always.

He never felt any sadness in regards to their leaving, nor did he feel any happiness when they returned. Hiroshi didn't feel any fondness for the puppy they bought him either, even though according to the books he read, children are usually joyous when they have pets.

Not that it mattered to him.

But what struck him as strange.. was when he was watching the puppy fall down to its untimely demise. His silver eyes didn't even blink as he saw it slam to the solid, pointy rocks below, its head twisting to an odd and inappropriate angle, and the bone on its neck jutting out of its skin with blood splattering from it, coloring its light-brown fur with a dark red. There was a crimson shower of blood from the open gash on its stomach and chest, revealing its squishy insides and rib bones open, then the puppy, which had all of a sudden stopped its crying rolled down until it fell into the water with a plop.

Hiroshi didn't even emit any sound of surprise or alarm, he didn't move nor flinch away. He just stood there emotionlessly, inwardly wondering why the death of a creature in front of his own eyes didn't even get any reaction from him.

Hiroshi didn't feel any pity. He didn't feel any tinge of emotion at all.

...

When Hiroshi was eight years old, he was advised to wear prescription glasses. They were so thick that they completely hid his silver eyes, and concealed the only part of him that exhibited even the tiniest bit of expression. And when he took a glimpse of himself at the mirror, a single thought came into his mind.

He looked more emotionless.

The thought itself made young Hiroshi seem empty and hollow as he kept staring at his reflection.

No one at his school seemed to be like him. The children there would always have that peculiar look on their faces they call 'Happy' whenever they're playing, and their eyes would always light up and their lips would tug upwards, giggling and laughing with each other. So during breaks, Hiroshi could only sit alone as he watches the other kids, pondering on how it must feel to be 'Happy.'

Then when a fight breaks out amongst them, he attentively observes as the kids involved in it would shout loudly, their faces scrunching up in 'Anger' and their bodies violently moving to inflict harm on other people. And when one of them is severely hurt, he fixes them with an analytical gaze as the kid's eyes produce 'Tears'. It was mesmerizing.

How ironic for a child who can't feel any emotion to be so fascinated with it.

So, Hiroshi continued observing the people around him from behind his opaque glasses, silently noting every single facial expression and body language, trying to understand them from a logical point of view. Then he studied these, and compared them with the definitions he read in the books and the ones he saw in movies. He was so interested in it that it became his pastime to watch people and how they interact with each other.

He wanted to learn more.

He wanted to see more.

People naturally show their emotions. It's essential to humans. They feel and they express. When they're happy, they smile. When they're sad, they cry. That's when Hiroshi started asking himself; Why doesn't he have these emotions? Does the absence of it make him not human?

Hiroshi contemplated about these as he walked home from school. And when he was just a few feet from their residence, he came across a fairly familiar cat, it was owned by the old woman living across the street. The little boy tilted his head as he realized something upon seeing it.

Do animals feel too?

...

_No other color was left in sight._

_..._

Hiroshi's mom pulled the door close as she stepped into the living room. She just came from the hospital, where her husband's mom was currently in. Her father-in-law refused to leave the old woman's side, so she went herself to the house to get her mother-in-law's stuff. They were going to transfer her to the hospital where her husband works. But as soon as she entered their home, she could sense that something was definitely not right and her feet instinctively led her to Hiroshi's room. He should be home by now, right?

But when she didn't see any trace of her son in his room, uneasiness started to bubble up inside her and she called out for him with panic in her tone as she strode to the back of the house. But just when she reached the kitchen, the open door of the bath room came to her notice and the woman rushed in there.. only to find her own son standing near the tub with a small knife in his right hand, his fingers bloodied and his arms scratched all over.

His gaze was focused on the tabby cat lying on its back inside the bath tub, with its stomach slashed open, and its entrails meticulously removed from the inside and placed in a neat pile of meat beside it. The foul smell of blood was overpowering, and the woman saw the red liquid continuously travelling to the drain. The cat's lifeless eyes were wide open and its tongue was limply hanging, as if it did all it can to take in oxygen to keep itself alive, even in its last moments.

Hiroshi didn't even turn to look at her, he just kept standing there with an unreadable look on his face. Before, his mom thought that that blank expression was just a poker one, a mask to hide his feelings since he liked to keep to himself. But now she realized that she was wrong and it was his real expressions. It was how he felt all along.

"It was loud. It kept on making noises.." he suddenly said, as if reporting his findings to a teacher, "Its tear ducts also kept on releasing tears, and its arms stretched out to reach me so many times." Hiroshi then slowly spun around, his hand loosely clutching the bloody knife and the front of his shirt also stained with blood, "It felt pain, Okaa-san. It felt an emotion, even though it's just a cat. So why can't I?"

And he was engulfed into a tight embrace by his mom, her shoulders trembling with her sobs. Hiroshi watched as tears dropped from her eyes. And somehow, he knew, that those tears were for him.

She was in pain because of him.

...

When one can't feel any emotion, no guilt to tell him that what he's doing is wrong and no joy to tell him that what he's doing is right, it's difficult to determine the right from the wrong all by himself. It's hard to set a line of morale to go by when he himself don't know where to place it.

The psychiatrist who handled Hiroshi when he was ten was of little help but at least, the boy's animal experimentations were halted. That person explained to him many things that he found complicated, but most of his questions were left unanswered. And Hiroshi's constant questioning would often leave the psychiatrist confused and ruffled, as the boy's words made sense but at the same time, they rocked the very foundation of his principles.

Obviously, the sessions were cut short.

In the end, it was his mom's words that became his guide. She was afraid of what her son can be capable of if he grows up to be a.. heartless person who doesn't have any sort of qualms in doing things other people may consider unacceptable. He doesn't feel any remorse, and it frightened her. Truly frightened her. So she taught him the dissimilarities of right and wrong, and that he should only do the things people would deem as morally right.

When there were times he'd speak coldly towards their neighbors and the kids there who only wanted to play with him..

"You should always be polite to people, especially girls. It's the right thing to do." Then she'll pat his head and lead him to them, encouraging him to interact with children around his age.

And since it was the right thing to do, he went along with it. For someone like him who can't distinguish things like that on his own, his mother's instructions became his beacon of guidance.

"Show respect to your elders. Use honorifics. Bow formally when greeting them, yes, just like that."

At least, now he knows how to conduct himself when in other people's company.

"Don't hunch. It's a show of discourteousness. Keep your posture straight, Hiroshi. "

The little boy etched these lessons into his mind, organizing them in a mental list to act as his social rulebook.

"Do a good turn for somebody everyday. Never forget that."

Hiroshi soon found that it was quite easy to act in front of other people, to be kind to them simply because he doesn't particularly care who they are.

As long as it's right, he's fine with it.

...

_Just like his heart that was bereft of light._

_..._

By the time he was 13, he became quite known as "the Gentleman".

Hiroshi smiled when the situation required it, shared his intelligent thoughts when asked for it, nodded at the right moments in a conversation and leaves with the politest of words.

He never truly liked anything, but for the sake of living up to his nickname, came to be fond of- or rather, pretended to be fond of classical music, Johann Strauss' Work specifically, and classical plays, like Phantom of the Opera and Les Miserables, because according to the books he'd read, those were the common favorites of many known gentlemen.

For him who doesn't favor anything, it was easy to feign interest.

He was good at everything he did and never had a single bad grade. His superb athleticism was also admired, for he played the sports most gentlemen play, which was none other than Golf. His silver eyes were quick to find errors, and his hands were quick to fix them.

All in all, he was the exact embodiment of gentlemanly manners, and soon rose to popularity among his schoolmates, may they be males or females. It was not long before he became a member of the Rikkaidai Student Council, and the School's rulebook became his holy bible.

Everything was perfect.

They said he was perfect.

But for Hiroshi, it was his facade that was perfect.

It was all just a replica of perfection he created to mask the indifference he was feeling inside.

In reality, he was still a creature void of any emotions.

And sometimes, he still can't help but compare the various expressions of his schoolmates to the expression of the glasses-wearing boy he sees in the mirror everyday.

...

_But then, there was silver.._

...

"Tennis?"

It was not foreign to him, he knew its meaning. It's a game played with racquets and a light elastic ball by two players or pairs. But it still seemed strange when the word rolled off his tongue. Closing his locker, the bespectacled lad gave the boy standing near the door a long, careful stare.

"Yeah. You should try it."

He had long, silver hair that ended up in a rat-tail, and his steel-blue gaze was mischievous and sly, but the clever spark in it told him that there's more to this person than meets the eye. He had a lean physique under that yellow and black jersey, and Hiroshi was sure that behind his lazy-cat slouch, was a mind more cunning than anyone he'd met.

"I'm in the golf club."

The silver-haired boy simply shrugged, "And I don't care. Besides," he reached for the tip of his rat-tail and played with it, "You don't seem too happy with it." At this, a slight frown tugged at Hiroshi's lips. _He noticed_. "So why not try Tennis?"

Instead of answering, the purple-haired Gentleman queried, pushing his glasses stiffly with two fingers, "Who are you?"

"The name's Niou Masaharu." The silverhead smirked confidently, "Remember it. Co'z I'll be your teammate in no time at all."

Although Hiroshi gave him a solid 'No' that day, the stubborn Niou Masaharu came back the next day. And the next day. And the next day. And the next day. Like he had nothing better to do with his life than to bother other people, which he probably does on a daily basis.

"What are you reading?"

Hiroshi closed his book shut. "Will you please stop following me around? It's rather uncomfortable."

"What? I was just asking. No need to be so stiff," the silver head took a peek at the cover of the book, and grimaced. "Romeo and Juliet?"

"I take it you're not fond of the story?"

"Of course, I'm not. They're two impulsive teens who both committed suicide just because of love. That's a dumb way to die. If I was the writer, I'd give them a different ending."

"Well, in my opinion, it's-.."

"Wanna join the tennis club?"

"…"

"Na?"

"No."

It happened almost everyday, until the bespectacled lad just decided to deal with it once and for all.

"Give me a reason why I should join you." Hiroshi asked the silver-haired regular outside the golf clubhouse, taking off his gloves. "And maybe I'll consider it."

"That's easy." Niou leaned his back on a tree, his right hand skillfully twirling his racquet. "Because tennis is fun. And I, for one, think you need it more than anyone else here."

That answer had Hiroshi signing up for the Rikkaidai Tennis Club.

...

_Pink, blue- now he could see a sliver.._

...

Hiroshi didn't know what he was expecting, or the real reason why he agreed to come with that willful silverhead, but there was something in what he said that had hit close to home.

He had already quitted those experiments he did when he was young, because his mom said they were inhumane. Good kids should never do that; it's wrong and immoral and sinful. It's not in the social rulebook his mother had set up for him.

Therefore he halted his search for his own emotions.

But now, he's once again embarking on a new search. He knew it was risky, he's straying from the path his mother had taught him.

But the words Niou said kept on replaying in his mind, stirring the questions he'd had since he was a child.

'Tennis is fun.'

Will tennis really be able to show him the meaning of the word 'Fun'?

So, he entered the door to the tennis clubroom that day, wanting to know what it was that could put such passionate gleams in the tennis players' eyes whenever they get a hold of their racquets, wondering if he could one day learn to feel the same as well.

"The famed Gentleman, ka?" muttered the intimidating Emperor, Sanada Genichirou, from his seat. His black baseball cap laid uselessly on his lap, victimized by the same person who recruited Hiroshi.

But it didn't go unpunished, as the Trickster was already sporting a crimson-red slapmark on his left cheek. It was his own brand of discipline.

Yanagi Renji, the brown-haired Data Master, helpfully offered, his irises moving underneath his seemingly closed eyelids, "Height is 177 cm, weight is 64 kg, born on October 19, a Libra and a blood type A- both a testament to his personality."

It made the bespectacled boy wonder how much information this individual has in his arsenal, and how much data he had already processed in the mere five minutes they've met.

"Well then," Yukimura Seiichi, the Demigod, tucked a few stray blue locks under his headband, his smile warm and pleasant, but Hiroshi was no fool to believe it; he knew this one's the most dangerous among the three. "You'll be pairing up with Niou, and we'll see what you can do against Marui and Jackal. But I guess that will have to wait, he has to finish his three hundred laps first."

There was something about them that made them so distinct from the others; the way they carry themselves and the way their auras alone could emanate such unthinkable power.

They were living enigmas.

They were the Three Monsters of Rikkaidai indeed.

The tennis team was a whole new world filled with many diverse people- people whose opinions would always clash, whose tastes were far too different, whose personalities were very much opposites and who had no other commonality aside from one: They all love Tennis.

It was what united them and made them comrades.

Hiroshi decided right then and there, as he silently observed how these people interacted with each other: He'll just give it a try. If it doesn't work, then he'll leave the team and go back to golf.

Needless to say, he never did.

...

_Of the one thing he'd been longing for.._

_..._

Somehow, through the experiences he'd had with his teammates, he would almost have a taste of their emotions, of _his own _emotions.

"Oi, Yaaaagyuu, wanna learn a trick? Been thinking about it for some time now. Puri~"

The simple thrill of getting the ball past the opponent and having that score.

"Niou-kun, please don't prolong my name like that. And if it involves blowing up another classroom, then I refuse."

The determination to endure the harsh, spartan training with people worthy enough to be regulars.

"Yo! Yagyuu, Niou! Jackal says he'd treat us today to some ramen, wanna come?"

The triumphant feeling of standing on the top and reigning supreme amongst legions of rival teams.

"EHHHH? WHY ME?! I never said that-.."

The pride from being one of the so-called 'King Rikkaidai'.

"That's great, I'm starving. Some Yakiniku would be nice too, Baldy. Piyo."

But what he had so far were all just partial glimpses, a shadow of emotions, a sliver of the whole. And it made Hiroshi want more. It was one of the reasons why he stayed with them, the Rikkaidai regulars, who were all so different but exhibited a wider array of emotions that captivated him more than anything. Maybe it was their long-standing friendship and camaraderie, or maybe their fervent devotion towards Tennis that compelled them to go to unbelievable heights. Whatever it was, it drove him to discover more of that one thing which fascinated him so much since he was a child.

"That Kirihara brat's back again, and he's challenging Yukimura! Tarundoru!"

Still, it wasn't enough.

"Hey, Yagyuu. 'Bout the trick I was talking about.. No, nothing to do with that. I'm laying low after last time. But say.."

"Hmm?"

"What do you think of switching places with me?" He paused, a smirk playing on the side of his lips then, "Pretending?"

And the look in Niou's blue eyes was undoubtedly saying that it was something Hiroshi could easily do.

He wanted to learn more.

He wanted to see more.

"..And how exactly do we do that?"

...

_A kaleidoscope of iridescent colors._

...

Soon began his days as a trickster, hiding behind a gentleman's facade.

It opened a new world of colors for him, its doors only inches away from the tip of his fingers. He saw a lot, and experienced a lot, alongside his new-found company.

But the sad truth remains still. Hiroshi can only watch, but never feel. No matter what he does, it's still not enough.

He was still that black and white entity in a haven of differently-colored beings. Empty, hollow and dull. Just like his heart..

But that was.. until he met her.

Until he met a girl named Ryuzaki Sakuno.

...

**End of Part One.**

...


	2. Chapter 2

A Gentleman's Facade

By: Reinne141

A/N: The initial parts will be based on the manga, wherein Yagyuu hits a ball to Kikumaru's face, causing him injury.

II.

...

_Everything was black and white.._

...

It was the day of the Kantou finals.

"Absolute winners- RIKKAIDAI!"

Loud cheers erupted from the crowd, accompanied by raised banners and thunderous applause. Excited smiles and arrogant smirks were the expressions mostly worn by the people around, and Hiroshi's silver eyes never failed to study it all.

Observing was still his favorite habit, honed by years of silently analyzing the faces of the people he see everyday, because it teaches him many things he could never find in books.

"Let's go for a third consecutive win- YOSH!"

His intent gaze, hidden by his opaque glasses, travelled from one face to another, figuring out how that person must feel right now in the midst of all this.

There was Fuji Syuusuke's calm visage, which was something Hiroshi knew to be a farce, as the Tensai's pleasant smile can't hide the sharp glint in his blue eyes, especially whenever it's on their Rikkai Brat's direction. The brunette must be aware now of what truly happened to Echizen, and of the identity of the one who injured the young prodigy. There Kikumaru Eiji was, being all jovial and energetic, though the slight crease on his forehead indicated that he too was worried. Narrowing his eyes, Hiroshi told himself that he definitely can't let them win.

Victory is a must.

He continued to peer at the other members of Seigaku, taking in their tense yet determined stances. Seeing them, he could almost say that these people love tennis just as much as his teammates do. But he disliked how they kept trying to act tough, and hiding how they really feel. It made observing them a bit more complicated. Without feeling anything himself, Hiroshi knew his deductions about their emotions won't always be correct, so he'd prefer it if people just openly show how they feel.

He mentally scoffed at himself. How hypocritical for someone who keeps pretending to say such a thing.

Moving on to another one, he tried to focus his gaze on the face of the figure standing near the anxious Ryuzaki Sumire. When he looked closely, it was a petite girl with a long, auburn pair of braids, splendidly lustrous under the sun. The auburn hue of her hair was somewhat common, yet there was something about it that made it stand out. Lowering his eyes to her face, Hiroshi took in the odd look in her chocolate brown orbs, before momentarily stilling his whole body, staring at her as if she was some sort of a foreign specimen.

For a brief second, he seemed entranced by what he saw, and only a single thought ran in his mind.

Looking into her eyes.. was practically like looking into her soul.

"Yaaagyuu, let's warm up. Jackal and Marui's sure to finish their match real quick, c'mon."

That snapped him from his frozen state, and when he turned, he saw Niou throwing a glance at the direction where he was looking at, before smirking at him teasingly.

"Ogling someone? Didn't think I'd see the day."

Hiroshi refused to answer his taunt, and discreetly taking a gander of the auburn-haired girl, he was slightly disappointed to see her gone from the spot she was on earlier. Oh well, he'd see her again later, that's for sure. He walked ahead, ignoring his silver-haired partner.

"Well, aren't you shy, Mr. Gentlema- Oi, wait up!"

But even as he was already playing some tennis with Niou, the very image of her lovely face scrunched up in concern and fear, with her teeth nervously biting on her lower lip and her clear, bright doe-like eyes wide in its sincere worry and something akin to fondness- maybe, towards her Senpai-tachi- filled his consciousness and stirred his interest.

She was the only person he'd ever seen who wore her heart on her sleeve like that. Yes, he could see the other people's worried faces, but just by looking at the young girl, he could tell right away that she was a person whose smile was pure and untainted of any ill motives, who would become flustered just from the thought of lying to other people.

Because she cares for people with all her heart, as proven by her concerned face before.

While him, a heartless and uncaring man, won't have any qualms about lying to others.

The difference was amazing, he noted.

Heartless? Yes, he is. He didn't even think twice about finishing Kikumaru Eiji off when he found a chance. Hiroshi shot a ball that went to his face and gave him a minor concussion. Honestly, the purple-haired lad couldn't care less as long as they win. It's his objective, therefore he shall obtain it, no matter the consequences. Besides, they can't afford to lose, especially that Yukimura's in the hospital, about to take on a surgery that could change his life forever. They promised that they will win.

And a Gentleman never breaks a promise.

"How pitiful, but this is what a battle is all about. Adieu."

The audience was shocked to find out that it was Yagyuu Hiroshi who injured the genki redhead, not Niou. But their reaction's expected, since the Platinum Pair made a switch and pretended to be each other since the start of the match. They won 6-4.

When Hiroshi tried to search for the auburn head among the Seigaku students, he once again caught himself stopping in his tracks at what he saw.

She was staring back at him. And no, there was no hatred in her expression but rather, her demeanor was something he didn't anticipate to see.

She was sad.

She was sad for him.

...

_Empty, hollow and deprived of life._

...

After the Kantou finals, Hiroshi didn't see that strange girl again for quite a long time.

And soon, Niou's jokes about him having the hots for some Seigaku she-spawn halted, and the silver-haired Trickster found another to annoy. Poor Kirihara.

Their painful defeat against Seigaku was also already forgotten, and its place was a burning drive to win again and have the championship for themselves. Of course, only victory befits the Kings.

So, the bespectacled reasoned, by now, he should also be over the memory of that girl's forlorn expression. It's only logical for someone like him to stop dawdling on such trivial things. It's very unlike him.

But her face kept on haunting him.

It won't stop. It just won't stop.

Although his mask did a great job in covering it up, the truth was her memory's disturbing him to the point of not being able to concentrate on tennis, there even came a time when he just didn't know what to do with himself.

That's why when he saw her again in a Tennis Camp where various players from different schools gathered, shyly fidgeting beside a pig-tailed girl as Ryuzaki-sensei introduced the assistants, Hiroshi's mind just went blank, and absent-mindedly noted that it's the third time she (who was apparently named Ryuzaki Sakuno) rendered him incapable of moving.

...

_But another color suddenly came to sight.._

...

"That is quite dangerous, don't you think?"

Hiroshi's voice made the auburn head snap her eyes down to where he was. At that, the metal ladder she was on wobbled a bit, and the glasses-wearing lad prepared himself to move if she falls. The girl was holding a medium-sized box and standing on her tip-toe since the ladder wasn't high enough to reach the sixth level of the shelf. One wrong move and she's a goner.

"Demo.. I-I'm being very careful. It's.. fine, really!"

When Hiroshi saw her walking to the storage house with piles of boxes in her arms, he just followed her on impulse, maybe just to watch her again. He knew it was inappropriate to do, especially for him who was dubbed as a Gentleman. But ever since he met her again, the chap just can't help but stare at her everytime they cross paths. He liked how her facial reactions can change so quickly and how transparent she was with her feelings, so he kept watching her from afar the whole time.

"It's not fine, miss. That is a job suited for males. I suggest you go down and call one of your co-helpers to take your place."

What he was doing can be mistaken for stalking and have him sued, yes. That's why he was not supposed to show himself in front of her, but when he noticed how close she came to danger, his feet automatically moved on their own.

"I can't possibly do that, t-they're already busy with their chores.."

He didn't understand why he said the words he uttered next. It was not him to say things so rashly. So, his brain told him that maybe it was just his gentlemanly self acting out. Yes, that's probably it.

"Then I'll do it."

Her chocolate brown orbs amplified, worry replacing the surprise on her face. Now, why would she worry when he just told her that he'd do her task for her? Wasn't she supposed to be relieved?

He can't quite understand her.

"N-No, Yagyuu-san!" And Hiroshi blinked when he heard her say his name for the first time, "T-This is a job assigned to me, I can't just pass them on to you, it will be unfair. Besides, this is really high and a bit dangerous.. L-Let me do this, I'll be fine."

Yes, he really can't understand her.

"Then you admit, you do think it is dangerous." He pushed his spectacles up with a pointer finger, a crease marring his forehead. "But despite knowing that, you still intend to do it yourself?"

"B-Because.. it's not safe, what if you fall down? It will be my fault.. I don't want anyone to get hurt because I didn't do my job right.. It would rather be me-.."

She was a puzzle.

"-Who falls?" Hiroshi eyed her quizically, his glasses glinting as he studied her face. "You'd rather put yourself on the line than let other people do the job, even though they can do it better than you?"

Sakuno visibly flinched at the way he phrased his words, but still did a nod. Realization dawned on Hiroshi, and he inwardly scolded himself. He had let his facade slip for a moment, and said something without thinking about how she'll feel. It was an insensitive blunder he commonly made when he was a kid, before he found out that gentlemen are careful with their words.

But still, what he said was true.

Letting the argument end there, Hiroshi just opted to stay and watch her, just in case something happens.

He truly can't understand the human heart. How can a person put other people's lives above theirs? Isn't it natural for people to prolong their survival? Why was she so keen on doing something that could hurt her?

He truly can't understand.

But he wanted to.

Later on, as dinner came and she gave him an extra plate of food she made solely for him as a thank you for his concern, when he saw how happy she was when he complimented it, and when he was completely taken aback by the brilliance of her smile..

"R-Ryuzaki Sakuno desu. Y-Yoroshiku."

..he landed on a conclusion that maybe, just maybe, she can help him understand.

...

_And lit his heart- once bereft of light. _

...

After that, watching her became easier. Maybe it's because ever since that encounter, the girl became friendlier and would always greet him whenever they see each other. They'd make small talk, and say polite goodbyes after. Soon, the small talks turned to long, aimless chats, though it's Sakuno who does all the talking. He preferred to just listen to her voice and her stories. They were mostly trivial, and usually won't interest him but the girl was an exception.

Hiroshi thought she would find it awkward to talk to him, but when he told her about it, she just said..

"N-Not at all! I'm actually glad.. that you talk to me. And I-I.. I'm used to these kinds of conversations. Ryoma-kun seldom answers back when we talk, and whenever Tezuka-senpai comes to our house to watch over me during the times Obaa-chan's on a trip, I'd always try to talk to him.. even if it's one-sided most of the time."

Through all the times he watched her and followed her every movements with his silver eyes, he soon learned that she was harboring a childish crush on the cocky freshman of Seigaku.

It was the same one his admirers said they had for him whenever they'd confess, but he never understood it until that one time when he saw how she blushed and stuttered in front of Echizen.

Hiroshi avoided looking at her the rest of the day.

But it was something he couldn't keep doing though, as he found himself drawn to her again the next day, when he witnessed how the girl gave half of her Bentou to the injured female cat just behind the main building, desperately trying to help it but to no avail, and how she patiently fed its newborn kittens some milk using a medicine dropper. He kept watching her as she buried the corpse of the cat while muttering a silent prayer, the tears flowing down her cheeks making it impossible for him to look away.

"S-Sorry, I just can't help it. T-They just lost their mother and they're only babies. And it's sad to think.. that someone would throw rocks mercilessly at a cat. Even if she was just a cat, her life is still important.. yet some people don't know how to cherish it."

Her pained words triggered a series of images in his mind.

A tabby cat.. with its stomach cut open and innards exposed, its tongue hanging limply and tears mixing with its crimson blood. The memories were gruesome, but despite that, the only things he could think about.. were how the owner must've felt after finding her cat slaughtered in a cardboard box.

Did she cry.. just like Sakuno now?

Was she sad?

Heart-broken? Or angered?

For the first time in his life, without him realizing it, he genuinely contemplated about what he had done, and considered about somebody else's feelings.

It was new to him, yet not unwelcomed.

The sight of Sakuno with crystal-like liquid streaming down her face was a strangely riveting sight, but somehow Hiroshi had the persistent urge to rid of them. Rid of them all. It was odd, but seeing her in such a state was something he knew he didn't like seeing, and won't want to see ever again. And as he fished out a handkerchief and wiped away her tears with a gentle hand, the purple-haired lad thought that even though he couldn't feel any regret, if a deed such as killing a cat would make her sad and cry like this, then perhaps.. he shan't do it again.

...

_But then, there was auburn.._

...

On some levels, they could be called 'friends'. Though, it was a relationship no one ever imagined would form between two completely different individuals. Others would say that they assumed he was courting the girl, but Hiroshi repeatedly denied their assumptions, that even Niou got tired of teasing him.

"What a shame. She's pretty cute, ya know. Someone might steal her away if you don't make up your mind. Na, Sakuno-chan?"

"E-Eh?! Ano.."

"Niou-kun, quit harassing her."

"Look, she's so red. So cute.. I wonder how red she will be if I try to kiss her."

"Niou-kun."

"You jealous?"

"Quit it."

"Puri."

So, their unlikely friendship continued for a long time. With Hiroshi always watching her. She became the only person whose expressions he studied, because he thought she alone was enough to show him the emotions he so craved.

There was nothing wrong with that, right? He just wanted to watch her, is all.

He even became her tutor, since she was not that good academically, which was fine because it allowed him more time to observe the auburn-haired girl. It was what enabled them to know each other more.

It gave them an opportunity to be closer.

"Yagyuu-san, congratulations on your graduation!"

"Arigatou, Ryuzaki-san."

"Y-You'll be enrolling to the high school division of Rikkaidai, right?"

"Yes. And I believe you'll do the same after you graduate middle school?"

"H-Hai. Obaa-chan said she will retire after two years, and we'll go back to Kanagawa."

"Then I'll be waiting for you."

"E-Eh..?"

"I'll wait for you in Rikkai."

During those times, he discovered that he has preferences now, unlike before when he'd go along with what people wanted because he didn't really care. Now he has his likes and dislikes.

He liked seeing her smile rather than her tears.

He liked how she'd always be so clumsy and trip, because it gives him the chance to catch her.

He liked seeing her in a dress, because she'd look just like a proper lady befitting a gentleman.

He liked her holding his hand whenever she's scared, because her hands were always so warm and they fit his perfectly.

He liked her auburn locks freed from its usual braids, because then he could touch it without her really noticing.

He liked spending his time with her, because he'd always discover something new about himself everytime they're together.

On the other hand, he found that he disliked her talking about Echizen. Or rather, he disliked her talking about other males in his presence.

He disliked the way boys would throw her covert glances.

He disliked the way they'd try to make her blush more.

He disliked the way they'd try to get her attention.

He disliked the way they'd ask if she was single.

Hiroshi didn't like those things. He strongly disliked them. But in the end, it would still be okay. Because everytime they happened, Sakuno would always hide behind his back and clutch his shirt, as if she feels most secured around him. As if she preferred him more than them.

And he found that he liked that the most.

...

_Pink, blue- all the colors he once yearned._

...

Hiroshi kept watching her..

As she gradually lost her crush on the famed Prince of tennis, who went back to America after the U-17 camp.

As she improved in the very sport her former crush excelled at, and even became a regular at Seigaku.

As she graduated from middle school with a lovely smile on her face, her chocolate brown eyes brimming with happiness when he shook her hand.

As she grew from a little girl into a fine lady

As she became more and more beautiful each day.

"A wish?"

"H-Hai. You promised to grant it if I pass the exams.."

"Well then, a promise is a promise. What is it that you wish?"

"I.."

"Hmm?"

"I-I wish.."

"You wish to-?"

"I wish that Yagyuu-san.. will start calling me by my first name from now on."

"..."

"W-Was it too much.. G-Gomen, don't mind-.."

"A gentleman never breaks a promise, Sakuno-san. But in exchange, I expect you to do the same from now on."

"Hontou..? H-Hai! Arigatou gozaimasu.. H-Hiroshi-san!"

It was something his books mentioned to be too casual and informal.

But Hiroshi thought that it was okay.

Because she was the exception to his rules.

...

_She was the one thing he'd been longing for.._

_..._

His desire to learn more eventually deepened, and so did their friendship. It was amazing how this single person could provide the answers he was searching for since young. She taught him the things he never knew about himself before, and more.

And he did not.. could not understand why her.

Behind his polite and gentlemanly facade, he kept watching..

As she enrolled into their high school, and wore their uniform. It suited her so much that he kept a photo of it in his journal.

As she befriended many of the Rikkai students, being the skillful yet humble tennis regular that she was. It was to be expected. They could clearly see what kind of an extraordinary girl she was.

As she caught the attention of many boys, and as she politely rejected each and everyone of them. And everytime she does, she always inquires about his thoughts. And every single time, he'd say, "Do what you think you must." It was a decision she should make, it was not his to meddle in. As a gentleman, it was what he should say, even if the very thought of other men being with her troubled his mind to the point of sleeplessness. So that was what he said, but her involuntary flinch didn't escape his notice.

As she suddenly became more and more conscious of him, how she'd blush more than normal and how her face would always seem disappointed about something everytime they meet.

As she slowly changed, and started hiding things from him. But her expressive doe eyes could never lie, and he was startled to find an emotion there that his brain classified as 'Hurt'.

As she tried to date a few, and would always ask him about his thoughts. Again, his words would always leave her oddly disappointed, and her eyes would have that pained look in them. And Hiroshi didn't know what to do anymore, because no matter what he did, he could not figure out what was wrong. It was like that time when the injured cat died, but he could find no reason as to why she was hurt.

As she began distancing herself from him, and how she'd seem quite fidgety when he talks to her. He couldn't understand her, and he couldn't understand himself. So in the end, he'd always resort to consulting his mental social rulebook. But the results would still be the same: She's disappointed, he's confused.

But still, he kept watching..

Because he was clueless about what to do. It was the only thing he could do.

He still kept watching..

Even as Niou Masaharu fell in love with the girl.

...

_She was his kaleidoscope of iridescent colors._

_..._

"He confessed to me yesterday. W-What do you think should I do, Hiroshi-senpai?"

"Niou-kun is a good man."

It was the right thing to do.

"You think.. I should say 'Yes'?"

It was what was written in the books.

Friends are supposed to support their friends.

"He gave me his word, he was sincere."

And his mom always said that he should follow them. Because it was the right thing to do.

Sakuno lifted her brown gaze to him, staring intently as if she wanted to know what he was thinking. But with his opaque glasses, it was impossible. He was blankly staring back, preventing her from understanding him even a bit.

Sakuno didn't know anymore.

She bit her lower lip, so hard that it reddened, and Hiroshi's hand instinctively reached out to it, gently pressing her lip away from her teeth. And as he touched her, she solemnly closed her eyes.

"You shouldn't do that. You're-.."

"..I'll say 'Yes' to him."

His hand fell limply to his side, his brain searching for the right response.

"Then I'll wish the best for the both of you."

He reminded himself that it was the right thing to do.

"T-Thank you."

She didn't look thankful.

Hiroshi was only supposed to observe her, not make her decisions for her. So he thought he did the right thing.

But it didn't feel like it. It didn't feel like it at all.

The next day, as Sakuno finally accepted the Trickster's confession, and as Niou grinned and hugged the auburn head tightly, the bespectacled lad's hand went straight to his chest, rubbing it to ease the strange suffocating sensation the scene gave him. It was uncomfortable, and despite taking long, deep breaths to rid of that feeling, it was still there. Even when he leaned his back against the wall where he was hiding in and tried to relax, that constricting feeling in his chest mercilessly made him suffer, gripping him until he wanted to scream.

It was painful. Too painful. For someone unaccustomed to pain, it was too much.

And what shocked him more was the warm liquid dripping from behind his glasses, and flowing down his cheeks.

They were tears.

Even though it was right, even though he did what his mom deemed right, it was painful.

And for the first time in his life, Hiroshi cried.

...

"We really thought she'd be your girlfriend."

"..Why is that, Marui-kun?"

Hiroshi zipped up his tennis bag, before slinging it on his right shoulder. The Gentleman began walking away from the courts, with the self-proclaimed Tensai tailing behind.

"Well, for the most part, you spend more time with her than you do with us. For three years, dude. And.. you do these things you don't do for other people. I mean, don't get me wrong. You're kind, too kind actually that it seems unnatural sometimes, you know? Like.. you're doing them 'coz you're obliged to do it. Cold kindness.. But with her, it's different. It's like she's the only person you really took an interest in."

"I don't understand.."

From afar, Hiroshi could see Niou and Sakuno strolling side by side, exiting the school gates. His silver eyes narrowed.

Of course, she won't walk home with him anymore.

"Like this.. You're alive when you're around her. Even Yukimura said so. With Ryuzaki-chan, there's heart in your kindness. So, we thought you were in love with her."

Love?

It was a foreign word.

And his mental encyclopedia provided little and useless information about the said subject.

He didn't want to understand it anymore anyway.

Because it was painful, and confusing.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm going ahead."

He just wanted to go back to being emotionless and empty, than be barraged by these unknown and unexplainable feelings he hated.

"O-Oi.."

Marui wanted to talk some more, but Hiroshi already doubled his pace. Just when the redhead was about to turn around, he caught sight of a female student approaching the Gentleman, probably going to confess or something.

But what made him freeze in his tracks was when the said Gentleman strode past the girl while coldly gritting out, "Shut up and go away."

It was a shocker. But then Marui sighed in sympathy, his amethyst eyes sad as he said, "We were right. She was the only one you truly cared for. You just didn't know it, but you really loved her, didn't you?"

The team was well-aware that Yagyuu Hiroshi was someone who never felt anything for them. He was another Trickster in a Gentleman's facade. But despite knowing that he never saw them as anything more than 'Other tennis players', for them he had always been their friend.

And right now, they know that his facade was cracking.

He was hurt.

He was angry.

He was sad.

And it was all because of Ryuzaki Sakuno.

...

**End of Part Two.**

...

A/N: The next part will be the last one. Thank you for reading, everyone.


End file.
